Wheelie (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Wheelie is a sneaky little salvage and scrap drone, always underfoot when you least expect it. As a reconnaissance specialist, he's equipped to the teeth with mid-range surveillance equipment. But his real asset is stealth, tooling along unseen and unsuspected while he accomplishes his mission. Unfortunately for his mission, he often bites off more than he can chew—and ends up being the one chewed on! Although he does seem to have a bit of a "mouth" on him, Wheelie isn't really a bad sort: a loving home and a little strict discipline could whip him into shape. Allow disgruntlement with the Autobots to grow, however, and he may get mean... Biography The Fallen's Revenge Hunting the Shard Soundwave ordered Wheelie to find Sam Witwicky and get the Allspark shard he have. However Sideways tried to get it himself, but failed. Disguised as a remote-controlled monster truck toy, Wheelie was spying on Sam Witwicky's home when an incident involving an AllSpark shard occurred. Scanning Mikaela Banes as she departed, Wheelie noticed that she possessed the fragment, and sent a transmission to inform Soundwave. On hearing this, Soundwave ordered Wheelie to steal the AllSpark fragment from Mikaela. Wheelie attempted to unlock the safe in her garage containing the fragment, but the noise he made in trying to avoid the various dangerous objects on the floor alerted her to his presence, so she picked him up with tongs and burnt out his left eye with a blowtorch. Mikaela then demanded to know what he was doing there, and Wheelie explained that he needed to bring the AllSpark shard to the Decepticons, or he'd be terminated, begging mercy of Mikaela, who he dubbed "Warrior Goddess". Despite his protests, Mikaela locked him inside a box. as Sam came for her riding Camshaft, she got into the Autobot as she tried to explain to them about Wheelie. but were captured by the Decepticons, as they escaped she took the box that contained Wheelie. Wheelie was let out of the box at Seymour Simmons's deli in New York City. Mikaela held him with a chain, but promised she would not hurt him if he promised to explain the Cyberglyphics Sam had been hallucinating about. Wheelie identified the symbols as the Language of the Primes, and said that he couldn't read it. When he noticed the pictures of suspected Transformers, he identified them as the Seekers, saying they could read the language and he could tell them where to find them. Wheelie did, and he accompanied Mikaela, Sam, Simmons, Leo Spitz, Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap to find Jetfire at the Smithsonian. Upon locating the ancient Seeker, Wheelie told the humans that Jetfire was a living legend, like "chairman of the board" type, and instructed Sam to point the shard at the Blackbird. The surge of energon sent through Jetfire awoke the ancient Seeker, who was irritable and cantankerous, and Wheelie noted that Jetfire had not aged very well. As the larger Decepticon made his way outside, he inquired on the state of the civil war, and informed the group that he had defected years earlier. Decepticon No More Wheelie was shocked by Jetfire's discussion of how he defected from the Decepticons to the Autobots, a thought which had never occurred to him, and decided he too would defect to Warrior Goddess Wheelie was taken by Jetfire's space bridge to Jordan, and from there he travelled with the humans and Autobots to the Pyramids of Egypt. He was present when Bumblebee was stopped by the Egyptian checkpoint officers. They arrived in Cairo, where he presumably decided to stay safely while everyone else searched for the Tomb of the Primes. Living with Sam After the death of the Fallen, Wheelie opted to stay with Sam and go to collage with him, Wheelie was offered to join NEST, but the turned it down. when they move to the collage, Wheelie watches Ancient Aliens on TV. he and Sam begin to talk about the topics of the show, because now that aliens are confirmed to be indeed real, espcially considering the theory that egyptians had ties with aliens just been confirmed. Wheelie tells that every myth have some basis in fact, but some are just fantasy, even Cybertron had its own mythology, then Wheelie goes to check on Sam computer some info and comes across a page about cryptids and tells Sam that they all ressemble Cybertronian wildlife. Sam decides to investigate this. While investigating more old alien sightings, Wheelie finds out of a case of a man who touched an alien artifact and made him see Binary symbols, Wheelie states that it matched Cybertronian technology, devices used before the war of the Primes started which was used to record a location in the event that they needed to return to that place. The location was written as decoded numbers. Said machine was also used to study and investigate the life of a specific planet. Sam begins to worry the Decepticons may take notice of this and they may find something, he decides to call Seymour Simmons for help. Meeting Brains later on an Ex-Decepticon named Brains is running for his life when he hides on Sam's room, he meets Wheelie who asks who he is. Brains tells him that he's an Ex-Decepticon running from Big Decepticons, then Sam shows up while he's speaking to Simmons in the phone, he hangs out when he see's Brains and asks who he is. Brains tells him he's hiding from Decepticons that want to kill him, then outside Starscream begins to attack. Sam asks Brains if thats the one who wants to kill him, but Brains says he doesnt known that guy, Sam calls Lennox to help. as Wheelie and Brains cries about the fact they may die, Starscream breaks thru Sam's room, where he see's Brains. he tells him that thanks to Soundwave they were able to track him down, he tells Sam its so unfortunate he had to get involved again, the trio tries to escape from Starscream, luckly for them NEST shows up in time. S.H.I.E.L.D. Wheelie then joins NEST as they go to investigate what the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. is up to, when they meet with Nick Fury, he tries to get rid of them, until he finds out that they know what S.H.I.E.L.D. does in Area 51. Lennox orders him to explain what's going on, Fury accepts and allows Wheelie to go with them. in there Fury explained him and the others about the Transformers history on Earth, like for example cryptids are actually Transformers, Wheelie was able to identify the Chupacabras as a Sparkater. in there Fury tells the group that the Decepticons just stole the object that landaded in Roswell, New Mexico many years ago, which was in their possesion. Wheelie states that from the research he gathered, whatever crashed there matches Cybertronian technology. Maybe like a Cybertronian key or something. he states they had the device, but it was stolen the same day NEST came. Simmons then asks why he wasnt informed that the Roswell object was a device and not a UFO, Fury tells him that some info was not shared with Sector 7. Wheelie then asks if they have any info about a man that touched an Alien thing which made him see lots of decoded numbers, Fury says yes they investigated the Jim Penticton case, Wheelie tells that The description of the craft also fits a Cybertronian tech, a device the earliest transformers built for record a location with decoded numbers, in case they didn’t remembered he location, plus it was used to investigate and study the life of that specific planet. then he asks if they have the decoded numbers, Fury then hands him a paper with the decoded numbers drawn by Jim Penticton, Wheelie scans it, its the coordinates to a location, Lennox asks what the cons were after in Utah, Fury states its a Transformer he found with his friend Howard Stark, its the reason he lost his eye. but the real problem is that they are after an source of energy, then he brings a case with the Tesseract and shows it to them, he states it have an cryptic message hidden inside it, Fury explains that this cube was found by Howard Stark, following the disappearance of the World War II hero Steve Rogers. After he discovered the cryptic message. He tried to discover what it meant, but they were never able to figure it out. As time passed Stark found out that the cube resembled a cube from the Norse mythology. It says that their God Bor had a Cube that had greater power and it was his most precious treasure. now the big question is, did he inserted the message if so why why and to whom he tried to communicate. Wheelie scans the Tesseract and descovers its the same location as the Jim Penticton case. Battle for the Tesseract But before they can get futher into this, they hear a noise outside, Fury checks the cameras and they just see Brains, Sam suggest Fury to let him in, they go to bring him in, but Makeshift disguised as Bee is behind him, when he reverts back to his true form and attacks. Fury tries to escape with the Tesseract, but he trips and falls, the Tesseract comes off the case, as Makeshift claims it. Sam asks what happened to Bee, but Makeshift mocks him as he reverts back to his Bee form as he escapes. as the Tesseract have a message hidden inside which could lead Decepticon Skyquake to the Infinity Stone known as Kanjira Stone, which he intends to harvest the sun with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. Wheelie then aids his friends to stop the Decepticons plans. after Bumblebee explains to the group the Decepticons intentions, Skyquake's Predacons attacks them. then the rest of NEST and S.H.I.E.L.D. came to aid them and stop the army, Brains and Wheelie remained hidden during the battle. which resulted in Skyquake "death" after he was sucked into a wormhole by the Tesseract. Relationships Friends and Allies *Sam Witwicky - Ally *Mikaela Banes - Enemy turned Ally *Leo Spitz - Ally *Seymour Simmons - Ally *Jetfire - Ally *Bumblebee - Ally *Arcee - Ally *Knock Out - Ally *Moonracer - Ally *Brains - Best Friend *Clint Barton - Ally *James Rhodes - Ally *Chromia - Ally Enemies *Soundwave - Former Ally, now Enemy *Starscream *Barricade *Laserbeak Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Bumblebee'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (First appearance) - Tom Kenny **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-14-23-88.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-25-20-29.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-03-25-28.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-20-55-62.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-21-21-96.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-57-12-53.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-57-41-27.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-17-15.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-27-77.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-30-25.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-35-34.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-19-54-01.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-20-22-42.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-06-31-92.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-08-58-70.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-11-36-63.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-11-43-73.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-14-30-15.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-34-25-68.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-45-31-15.jpg Category:Decepticons Category:Males Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots